thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
LittleKuriboh
LittleKuriboh popularized the trend of abridging anime with Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, the first comedy fandub to use "the abridged series" as a subtitle. In 2009, the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged website became an official partner of ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com. LittleKuriboh also helps with Dragonball Z Abridged, voicing these characters: *Narrator *Freeza However, he was not considered an official member of Team Four Star until 2010, as the original synopses for the episodes refer to him as a special guest. Collaborations with TFS members LittleKuriboh guest starred as Yami Yugi in the first episode of Vegeta3986's and MasakoX's Naruto: The Abridged Series. LittleKuriboh worked with Megami33 by voicing the doctor in the Sailor Moon Abridged movie "Promise of the Lost Rose." Also, in the second season of SMA, he voices the Moonlight Knight. LittleKuriboh voiced Walter in the pilot to *TFS* Helsing Ultimate Abridged, written by Takahata101 and KaiserNeko. TFS/TGWTG References in YGO:TAS *Episode 40 guest-stars Takahata101 as Ghost Nappa. At the very end of the episode, he plots to catch Mokuba in a Pokéball, which he previously plotted to do to Chaotzu. *In episode 44, Ishizu comments that the YGO:TAS characters have become "nothing more than vessels for lame catchphrases," after which Tristan exclaims, "God damn it, Nappa!" *Episode 45 features cards of AngryJoe, Dr. Insano, Linkara, The Nostalgia Chick, and The Nostalgia Critic. *During Episode 46, the song that ended the first season of DBZ Abridged, "Ghost Nappa," plays at the duelists' party. *Goku appears in LK's April Fool 2010 video, "A Brand New Abridged Series!" LK even got MasakoX to voice him. *The end tag of Episode 47 features Tea trapped in ice, exclaiming, "I was frozen today!" in Christopher Lloyd's voice. *The conclusion of "Kaiba's Real Father" includes Freeza and Zarbon (the latter character voiced by KaiserNeko) and also designates Ghost Nappa as Mokuba's real father. *Episode 49 features four doors with symbols containing one star, two stars, three stars, and the TFS logo respectively. *Ghost Nappa appears as a court witness in Episode 50, but Takahata101 doesn't receive credit. *When Serenity opens a talking door in Episode 51, "Zuul, Motherfucker, Zuul!" plays, albeit slightly bleeped, and cut off. TGWTG Cameos in LittleKuriboh Videos *Linkara voiced the merchant in the 45th episode of YGO:TAS. *Linkara and The Spoony One have roles in "A Brand New Abridged Series!" Poking fun at TFS members Little Kuriboh often makes playful jokes at the expense of his Team Four Star colleagues (not that they don't give them back.) It's amusing since his real life persona is very timid and withdrawn. Here are a few examples: *There have been several knocks and references toward Vegeta3986's and MasakoX's Naruto The Abridged Series in many Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged episodes. **Later as an April Fools joke, LK also did his own version of Naruto Abridged. (Complete with jokes blatantly stolen from Yu-Gi-Oh abridged and Yami coming up at the end exclaiming "Why is everyone on this show a f%&king ninja?") This series later became an official side project on LK's backup channel. *The "How to create an Abridged Series" video makes fun of the stereotypes often used by other abridged series creators, but in reality makes fun more often of his own series. *He also started the joke of creating "The War of the Abridged Series Creators" creating "attack videos" toward Lanipator and hbi2k with each party trading blows. In most of these videos LK assumes the role of English dub actor Dan Green, the voice of Yami, and speaks using a plush Yami doll. **During the YGO:TAS third anniversary special, released about a year after the War, Yami expresses relief about the fact none of the other abridgers hold grudges against them. Right after he says this, a bomb from TFS arrives at the party. *The Eminem parody video "Without Yugi" declares several other Abridged series both derivative of and inferior to YGO:TAS. *He pokes fun at Team Four Star's rising success versus his own ("We're about half as popular as Team Four Star. Hmmph.") in Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Episode 41. *The third anniversary special of YGO:TAS featured scenes of Lanipator being rejected from the party. *In YGO:TAS episode 42, Melvin asks if Yami and co. remember Team Four Star. When they respond yes, Melvin declares that he was the one who suspended them from YouTube and leaves everyone in terror, except for Tristan, who had not heard of Team Four Star before. *YGO:TAS episode 44 opens with Yami interrupting KaiserNeko's disclaimer (the same one that opens every episode of DBZ Abridged Season 1) to call YGO:TAS one of the greatest shows of all time. (similar to an incident at the 2009 MTV Music Video Awards in which Kanye West interrupted Taylor Swift's acceptance speech to call Beyoncé Knowles' "Single Ladies" one of the best videos of all time) *One part of a deleted scene montage featured Yugi threatening to break Tristan's kneecaps with a wrench after he refuses to stop quoting TFS. He fulfills this threat at the end of the montage, after Tristan uses Duke Devlin's remote to play "Ghost Nappa." LK and YGO:TAS references/influences in other Abridged Series *Several Abridged Series refer to LittleKuriboh in the synopses as inspiration. *In the pilot to Lanipator's Yu Yu Hakusho: The Abridged Series, an extra is heard quoting Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged by exclaiming, "In America!" *In the sixth episode of Megami33's Sailor Moon: The Abridged Series, Serena admits she can't afford a cat-shaped clock because she spent her money donating to LittleKuriboh. Also, in "Episode 36/37", he was the last person mentioned in a PokeRap parody song about Abridged Series producers Sailor Venus had slept with. *Episode 12 of Dragonball Z Abridged includes a scene where Zaacro recalls the time he and Raiti chased some kids who wanted to play a "children's card game". *Episode 18 of DBZ Abridged ended with Goku exclaiming that Team Four Star Soda "looks delicious and is high in calcium." Back in 2009, LittleKuriboh promoted TFS' backup YouTube channel by redubbing a Minute Maid commercial, proclaiming that TFSAbridged has "extra calcium." *TFS DragonBall Z Kai Abridged Episode 1 ends with Yami Yugi expressing shock at how many subscribers TFS had by the time the first season of DBZ Abridged ended. External Links *LittleKuriboh's YouTube *LittleKuriboh's Backup YouTube *TeamFourStar's YouTube *TeamFourStar's Backup Youtube *LittleKuriboh on Live Journal *Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series *Little Kuriboh on Transmission Awesome. *Team Four Star's Official Website Category:Inked Reality Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Former Contributor Category:Former Content